


The oregano

by JuliaSh17



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cooking, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Party, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaSh17/pseuds/JuliaSh17
Summary: The girls cooking together and Joana hiding the oregano from Cris





	The oregano

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in literally 20 minutes, so don't blame me
> 
> Also, English is not my native language, sorry for mistakes!  
> Hope you like it~

The girls are going to prepare a surprise for Amira.

Cris: On my roof this Saturday. Let's make a surprise for Amy! It seems to be called iftar. Let's do something cool in my house.

Obviously, they will have to cook.

Eva: Are we going to cook?  
Viri: CATASTROPHE!!

They are not the best cooks in the world. Especially Cris. Those toasted with oregano were terrible.

Girls gather on Friday morning. Chris's mom  cooked most of the food for them, but they still need snacks, so they go to the store. Surprisingly, Joana happily joins them.

"Girls, we need spices for salad!"  says Viri, going to the vegetables.

"We'll take it." Cris answers and drags Joana along.

A couple of free minutes alone with your girlfriend has not prevented anyone.

"Hey, guapa." smiles Cris, watching as Joana chooses spices. "What are you doing?" 

Joana smiles and slowly turns to Cris.

“Choosing spices, as Viri asked.” says Joana, grinning.

"Oh, let me help you with this!" 

Cristina reaches for a pair of spices, among which is definitely oregano.  
Joana notices this and stops Cris.

"Well, no." laughs Jo. "No oregano!" 

"Why?" protests Cris. 

“Baby, you and oregano should definitely exist separately.” - Joana distracts Cris with a small kiss, taking the oregano from her hands. “I think we will leave it here.”

***

To their surprise, even simple snacks take a long time. It's almost seven o'clock, and they just finish with cooking.  
Eva, Viri and Nora occupied the Cris's room, getting ready for a party. Joana prepares the salad and Cris watches from the side.

"I'll be right back." smiles Joana, removing the bowl of salad.

She furtively kisses Cris as she passes by and smiles.

"Guapa." 

Cristina Soto would not have been herself if she hadn't added oregano to everything she saw on the table.

When Joana comes out of the kitchen, Cris walks to the table and takes the rest of the oregano out of the drawer. Not much, but enough for at least one dish.

Cris smiles pretty while opening the tutu.

"What are you doing?" asks Joana , returning to the kitchen. - Cris?

"Nothing!" Cris smiles awkwardly, still has her back to Joana.

"Really?" Jo grins. "Turn to me, froggy." 

"Oh, I just check how does it taste!" Cris relieves, trying to hide the oregano.

“Cris ...” continues Joana. "Is it oregano in your hands?" 

"What? Not!" 

Joana laughs and comes closer.

"Little naughty. “Joana takes the oregano from Cris. “Didn't I tell you, no oregano, guapa.”

"Even a little bit?" asks Cris.

"Even a little bit." nods Joana, hugging Cris. “I’ll makeoregano sandwiches for you later, if you want it so bad." 

"I love you." 

Now Cris is not afraid to talk about it. She really loves Joana, and Joana loves her back, even with her strange addiction to oregano.


End file.
